


Дополнительные занятия

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Young Derek, Young Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Иногда даже дурной характер учителя может привести к весьма недурным событиям.





	Дополнительные занятия

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Как обычно, в главном коридоре школы стоял неимоверный гул. Мелкие первокурсники лавировали между старшими ребятами и пытались не выронить свои учебники из рук. Дерек, как и большинство выпускников, ходил спокойно и неторопливо, со смехом глядя на спешащих по своим делам учеников. Оставалось каких-то пара месяцев до полной свободы и лицензированного использования магии в обычной жизни. Сейчас же Дерек направлялся в кабинет зельеварения. Профессор Снейп настоятельно просил зайти к нему после четвёртого урока для того, чтобы обсудить дальнейшую учёбу Дерека. Хейл опасался, что декан Слизерина, всегда довольно враждебно настроенный к ученикам Гриффиндора, просто завалит его на ЖАБА. Дерек хотел стать таким же мракоборцем, как и Лора, его старшая сестра, но для этого нужно было сдать экзамен не просто на «выше ожидаемого», который он получил после пятого курса на СОВ с величайшим трудом, а на «превосходно». Как улучшить собственные оценки Хейл не знал, он надеялся на дополнительные занятия с профессором Снейпом, правда, тогда он просто промолчал и посоветовал идти на следующие уроки.  
Теперь же Дерек уверенно скользил среди учеников и целенаправленно шёл к кабинету зельеваерния, мысленно упрашивая бога, чёрта, да кого угодно, чтобы Снейп согласился на проведение внеурочных занятий.

Предварительно постучав в дверь, Дерек взялся за ручку и повернул её в сторону. Дверь открылась, и перед Хейлом предстало серое облако дыма, из-за которого нельзя было разглядеть абсолютно ничего.

Дерек невольно прокашлялся, прикрывая рот рукавом мантии, и прошёл дальше в кабинет. В центре комнаты обнаружился большой чёрный котёл с мутно-жёлтой жидкостью. Дерек подошёл ещё ближе и увидел стоящего рядом с котлом старосту Слизерина. Стайлз растерянно смотрел на пузырёк с серым порошком в своих руках и, закусив губу, лениво почёсывал подбородок.

Дерек удивлённо поднял бровь и тогда староста наконец-то заметил его, прерывисто вздохнув и выронив склянку. Та упала на пол и тут же разбилась с характерным звуком. Дерек перевёл взгляд с осколков на Стайлз, а тот, невинно пожав плечами, развернулся обратно к котлу.

— Что же не так? Я ведь добавил толчёный дурман и ветку смородины… Что же тебе ещё-то надо? — бормотал под нос староста, задумчиво рассматривая бурлящую жидкость.

— А ты пробовал молоко одуванчиков добавлять? — спросил Дерек. Стайлз быстро обернулся и как-то хищно раздул ноздри.

— Ты думаешь, что, если я пятикурсник, значит глупый, и совершенно забыл про один из важнейших компонентов? — староста Слизерина был не просто раздражён, он фактически излучал враждебность и злость.

— Вообще-то я не видел, какие именно ингредиенты ты добавлял, поэтому не могу сказать точно, что ты мог пропустить, — начал Дерек, сложив руки на груди и кивнув в сторону котла. — И я совершенно точно не говорил, что считаю тебя глупым. Парень, послушай мой совет: если ты готовишь зелье, будь терпелив и сдержан, импульсивность может привести к весьма печальным последствиям.

— Да кто ты такой вообще, чтобы рассуждать о зельеварении? — Стайлз полностью отвернулся от  
котла и встал напротив Дерека, отразив его позу.

— Это Дерек Хейл, ученик седьмого курса факультета Гриффиндор. Он попросил меня о дополнительных занятиях, но я, кажется, поступлю немного по-другому, — профессор Снейп неожиданно появился из-за неприметной дверки в конце комнаты и подошёл к студентам.

Стайлз удивленно зыркнул на Дерека и пристыжено опустил глаза вниз.

— Простите, профессор, за такой беспорядок, я сейчас же всё уберу, — староста засуетился, кидаясь то к котлу, то к разбросанным по полу осколкам.

— Не стоит, Стайлз, просто послушай, — Снейп одним лёгким движением руки остановил слизеринца и перевёл взгляд на Дерека. — Так как у меня в последнее время не так много возможности позаниматься с учениками, то я решил упростить самому себе задачу. С этого дня вы, мистер Хейл, будете приходить в кабинет зельеваения по нечётным дням недели после уроков и практиковаться с мистером Стилински в приготовлении зелий.

Стайлз едва открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но профессор поднял руку вверх, призывая к молчанию.

— Это не обсуждается. Вам, мистер Стилински, необходимо подучить практическую часть, в то время как мистеру Хейлу — теорию. Вот вы и поможете друг другу. Первое занятие можете начинать прямо сейчас. После того, как, конечно же, уберёте здесь всё лишнее, — не говоря ни слова больше, Снейп развернулся на каблуках и быстро вышёл через всё ту же неприметную дверь.

Стайлз обречённо застонал и уселся прямо на пол, рядом с разбитым пузырьком. Он закрыл лицо руками и раздражённо рыкнул. Дерек наблюдал за действиями старосты с лёгким недоумением и удивлением. Ладно, возможно, он не самый лучший на свете напарник, но неужели всё так плохо?

— Может, мы и правда приступим к занятиям? — неуверенно предложил Дерек, почесав затылок и снова сложив руки на груди. — Просто если у тебя ещё есть два года, чтобы подтянуть предмет, то у меня их нет.

Стайлз поднял голову и, нахально фыркнув, потянулся к осколкам. После того, как он собрал их все в одну руку, староста поднялся с пола и выкинул остатки пузырька в стоящее неподалёку ведро. Затем Стайлз достал палочку, еле слышно что-то прошептал, и содержимое склянки поднялось в воздух, зависло на пару мгновений, и отправилось в то же самое ведро. Староста снова буркнул пару слов себе под нос и нарисовал палочкой какой-то знак в воздухе. Ведро слегка задрожало, и из него, прямо в руки Стайлзу, выскочила целёхонькая баночка, наполненная серым порошком.

Староста невысоко подкинул пузырёк вверх и обратил своё внимание на Дерека. Весь вид слизеринца говорил: «Смотри, как я умею! Я, между прочим, тоже ог-го-го какой волшебник!». Дерек иронично изогнул бровь и склонил голову вбок.

— Если ты уже закончил хвастаться, то мы можем заняться зельями? — голос гриффиндорца был полон нескрываемого раздражения и лёгкого налёта злости.

Стайлз в ответ только хмыкул и, взмахнув палочкой, в ту же секунду рассеял дым. Он подошёл к котлу, начертил в воздухе перечёркнутую букву «Z», и, когда жидкость испарилась, староста отошёл к партам.

— С чего бы ты хотел начать? — Стайлз обернулся на идущего вслед за ним Дерека, и опёрся руками на стол позади себя. — Или, точнее, как вообще будут проходить у нас занятия?

— Наверное, мы сперва будем изучать теорию, а потом варить зелья. Скажем, сегодня мы читаем учебник, а послезавтра готовим то, что изучали сейчас, — предложил Дерек, сев за первую парту второго ряда. Стайлз повернулся к нему лицом и закинул ногу на ногу.

— Не самый лучший вариант — за один день ты или я можем забыть то, что делали. Так что нужно уложить и практику, и теорию в один день, — староста потянулся всем телом, и Дерек неосознанно задержался взглядом на его бледной шее.

— Отлично, я согласен, — ответил гриффиндорец и переключил своё внимание на книги, а, точнее, их вытаскивание из сумки. Он слышал, как усмехнулся Стайлз, но не понял, к чему это было.

* *

Если бы Дерека попросили описать занятия со Стайлзом в двух словах, то он бы сказал: «Слишком утомляюще». Серьёзно, этот пятикурсник, когда не строил из себя всезнайку или великую оскорблённость, был жутким болтуном. За все прошедшие дни дополнительных уроков зельеварения Дерек узнал столько ненужной информации, что просто в голове не укладывалось. То, какие отношения у Скотта с его приёмным отцом, как поживает Эрика среди нового окружения анимагов, в которое её поместили сразу после того, как обнаружили новые способности девушки. Без всей этой кучи слов Дерек мог бы просто прекрасно обойтись, но Стайлз, видимо, считал своим долгом заполнить неловкое, или, скорее, неуютное молчание, которое появлялось во время приготовления зелий. Слизеринец, несмотря на невозможную хвастливость, на самом деле оказался довольно разносторонней личностью. Дерек, хоть и не признавался себе в этом, всегда с интересом наблюдал за Стайлзом во время работы.

Его нос постоянно кривился от особенно резких запахов или тяжёлых раздумий. Нижняя губа, вечно прикушенная, была влажной от едва заметных движений языком. Кстати, облизывание было отдельным бзиком Стайлза. Он грыз кончик пера, свои ногти, всё время задумчиво стучал пальцем по подбородку, открывая глазам Дерека вид на тонкие запястья, так мило выглядывающие из-за рукавов мантии. Если вы думаете, что Дерек влюбился в Стайлза за то время, что они проводили вместе на занятиях, то вы абсолютно правы. Да, он влюбился в него как самый глупый мальчишка. В чём причина? В едких замечаниях, ярко-карих, карамельных глазах, в заляпанных рукавах мантии, в лёгком движении палочки, в насупленных бровях и бессмысленном потоке слов. Каждая мелочь откладывалась куда-то вглубь сердца и делала обычного пятикурсника пределом мечтаний. Дело даже не в том, что само тело паренька притягивало взгляд. Главное — его манера поведения, его умение непостижимым образом сочетать неуклюжесть с феноменальной ловкостью. Действительно, только Стайлз мог поскользнуться на ровном месте, и избежать падения на очень скользком и мокром полу.

— На сегодня у нас запланировано любовное зелье, — важно оповестил слизеринец, едва зайдя в кабинет. Дерек удивлённо поднял бровь, — Ой, да ладно, я знаю, что ты скажешь: «Зачем мне нужна такая белиберда, лучше изучить что-то полезное» и бла-бла-бла… Просто расслабься и научи меня варить любовное зелье.

— Зачем тебе это? — спросил Дерек, складывая руки на груди и незаметно почёсывая внутреннюю сторону предплечья. Мысль о том, что Стайлз хочет кого-то приворожить, вызывала беспокойство и желание удушить соперника собственными руками.

— Ну, может, я собираюсь кое-кого влюбить в себя… — голос слизеринца стал хитрым, и его прищур глаз ясно говорил о том, что он либо издевается, либо говорит правду, чтобы позлить.

— При чём здесь я? У тебя есть рецепт, ингредиенты, готовь на здоровье, — Дерек слегка нахмурился, стараясь придать лицу выражение крайней степени раздражённости. Выходило, судя по лицу Стайлза, довольно сносно.

— Я постоянно что-то упускаю, — поделился староста, подходя к полке с травами и выбирая нужные пучки. — Мне нужен кто-то, кто мог бы проследить за процессом.

— Ясно, — Дерек перевёл взгляд на котёл и подошёл к шкафу с книгами. — Кстати, а кого ты собираешься приворожить?

— Серьёзно, Хейл, тебе это правда интересно? — Стайлз даже развернулся всем корпусом к Дереку, насмешливо ухмыляясь и перебрасывая ветку рябины из одной руки в другую.

— Просто спросил. Если это что-то личное, то можешь не отвечать, — Дерек тут же пожалел о сказанных словах, поджав губы и нахмурившись. Нужная книга никак не хотела находиться.

— Да нет, что ты, я могу сказать, — голос Стайлза раздался неожиданно близко, и Дерек даже вздрогнул, когда чужая рука потянулась через него к полкам. Длинные пальцы ловко пробежались по корешкам, а гриффендорец так и стоял на месте, не в силах даже лишний раз вдохнуть. — Вот она!

Стайлз потянул нужную книгу и передал её Дереку. Почему-то староста не убрал руки сразу, а опёрся о полку, захватывая гриффиндорца в кольцо. Стайлз шумно выдохнул прямо возле уха Дерека и слегка коснулся краешка мочки губами, перемещая горячее дыхание на шею.

— В общем, этот человек очень любит учиться, постоянно пропадает в библиотеке, но не выглядит занудой-заучкой, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил слизеринец, подходя на полшага ближе к Дереку. Тот замер, не сводя глаз с чужих кистей, так близко сейчас подобравшихся к рукавам его мантии. — Я уверен, что ты точно знаешь этого человека.

Дерек быстро пытался сообразить. Либо это действительно флирт, и нужно на него отвечать, либо у Стайлза такие хреновые шуточки. Рывком развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, Дерек уставился прямо в расширенные зрачки слизеринца. Что ж, ясно, это определённо заигрывания.

— Дерек, ты вообще себе представляешь, как вкусно ты пахнешь? — восторженно прошептал Стайлз, в ту же секунду утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи и шумно втягивая воздух. — Это же просто обалденный запах!  
Дерек удивлённо раскрыл глаза, когда почувствовал прикосновения губ, а затем и языка. От неожиданности он схватился за бёдра Стайлза, вызывая его согласный стон. Дерек пытался осознать ту ситуацию, в которой сейчас оказался, но чужое тепло плохо помогало сосредоточиться.

Тем временем руки Стайлза забрались под мантию и торопливо оглаживали грудь и живот Дерека. Гриффиндорец осознал, что уже почти несколько минут стоит без малейшего движения, и решил срочно поменять расстановку сил. Он сделал резкий рывок вбок, и теперь уже не Стайлз прижимал к шкафу, а прижимали самого Стайлза.

— Так и знал, — усмехнулся староста, тут же подаваясь вперёд и целуя Дерека в губы. Тот, так же усмехнувшись, ответил, судорожно сжимая бока Стайлза и неосознанно царапая ногтями бёдра.

Спустя пару мгновений слизеринец отступил, старательно втягивая ртом воздух и пытаясь привести сбившееся дыхание в норму. Он поправил мантию, почесал шею и провёл пальцем по опухшим губам, насмешливо и сыто улыбаясь.

— Всё-таки хорошо, что ты решил стать мракоборцем, а Снейп не захотел лишней нагрузки, — хитро прищурившись, оповестил Стайлз, и Дерек легко улыбнулся. Как там говорится? Что не делается, всё к лучшему? Видимо, даже тяжёлый характер учителя может принести пользу его ученикам. И это совершенно никак не связано с учёбой.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
